


Come A Little Bit Closer

by writingthursdays



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingthursdays/pseuds/writingthursdays
Summary: Antonio is pissed. They’d been over this argument a hundred times before. He grips the steering wheel tighter – he figured he’d get a clear head before getting mad again. He sees his phone ring on the passenger’s side, recognizes Hank’s picture on the screen and promptly turns it off. He knows, on some level that Hank’s just trying to protect him but the thought of not being trusted enough still makes his blood boil. He’s not a rat, for fuck’s sake.





	Come A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more Hank/Antonio fics.

i.

Antonio is pissed. They’d been over this argument a hundred times before. He grips the steering wheel tighter – he figured he’d get a clear head before getting mad again. He sees his phone ring on the passenger’s side, recognizes Hank’s picture on the screen and promptly turns it off. He knows, on some level that Hank’s just trying to protect him but the thought of not being trusted enough still makes his blood boil. He’s not a _rat, for fuck’s sake._

He turns into a corner and then into a traffic light where he stops. His fingers absently drumming a tune on the steering wheel, the fight leaving him completely. They’ve been through worse that sometimes this isn’t even worth it to get angry at. The light turns green and Antonio steps on it. He doesn’t notice another car making its way towards him. In the next second – he’s dimly aware of the air-bag propellant inflating as his head smashes back to his seat. His car swerves to the sidewalk, engine sputtering to a stop.

Antonio opens his eyes to flashing light, his sister’s face coming into view. He feels something dripping on his forehead and tries to wipe it off – Gabby’s gloved hands stops him.

“Antonio, _oh god,_ ” He hears Gabby’s voice muffled, his ears still ringing. He tells her he’s fine or tries to anyways, but all he’s managed to get out was a groan. His body feels heavy and before he knows it, he’s passing out again from the pain.

“Dawson, get the other one.” Leslie tells her, gently. Gabby nods, her hands shaking too much to even give a proper first aid to her brother. They were just talking this morning – Antonio skirting around the subject of his new girlfriend when Gabby asked him. He avoids the topic like the plague which meant that he was serious about this one, Gabby remembers thinking. She told him she was happy for him and that had been that. Now he’s lying on the sidewalk in the pool of his own blood.

Gabby gets to the other driver, the car not as bad as Antonio’s – or the car which he was driving. She didn’t recognize the car when they pulled over, had no reason to think it was her brother driving that her heart plummeted to her stomach when she saw him on the driver’s seat. She opens the door to the car and a bald man pushes her out of the way – Gabby getting the wind knock out of her as she falls flat on the concrete.

“Hey!” She calls over, the guy looked like he had a few scratches on him – but he’s conscious and trying to run away. He doesn’t even appear to be injured except for the arm he’s nursing close to his chest. Before he even got far – Gabby tackles him to the ground, tact be damned. If he’s running away, he’s guilty and she’d go to hell first before he lets him go.

“What the hell?” She asks him, as the man groans in pain on the ground. “Someone call the police!” She tells a bystander. Leslie and Peter had already loaded Antonio on the ambulance. Leslie comes over and takes the guy from her hands.

“I’ll take care of him; you go and stay with Antonio.” Leslie says and Gabby nods. She takes one good look at the guy before sprinting towards the ambulance and closing the doors shut, giving Peter the okay to get to the hospital.

ii.

Hank gets a call from Burgess – it was his car, after all. If it weren’t for Burgess, he would’ve never found out. He feels his stomach churning at the thought. He doesn’t remember getting to the hospital, but his feet brought him there, nonetheless. Hank isn’t a religious man, that was more of Antonio’s area, but he prays _god does he pray_ that Antonio’s okay.

He sees Gabby, Antonio’s sister by the lobby and nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. Her shirt is speckled with dried blood and Hank loathes to think it was Antonio’s.

“Voight?” He hears Gabby say, unaware he’d already walked towards her. Her eyes and nose are red from crying. She sniffs and wipes at her cheeks with the back of her hand.

“Gabby,” He replies, and he wanted to ask – _how is he_ – the words just at the tip of his tongue and yet he couldn’t bring himself to say it. His heart clenches at the thought. Something must’ve shown in his face as Gabby motioned for him to sit beside her.

“He’s still in surgery with Dr. Rhodes. He’s in good hands,” She sniffs. “God, I always thought one day I’m going to be responding to a call for him what with the things you guys get up to. I just didn’t think it would be something like this.” She explains, swirling the coffee in her hands. “I always thought him invincible, my brother. And seeing him there,” Gabby’s voice broke. She brings up a hand to cover her face as she cried, shoulders shaking.

Hank pats at her shoulder consolingly, despite the same fear running through his head. It was supposed to be a normal night – it wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“He’ll pull through,” Hank comforts her. He couldn’t even bear to think what will happen if he didn’t. After a few more hours of waiting, Rhodes steps out the door, his face unreadable and for a split second – Hank thought that this was it, this was his worst fear coming to life until he opens his mouth.

“He’s going to be fine.” Rhodes says, looking between them. Probably assessing who’s family. He and Gabby talk about the injuries he sustained, nothing life threatening, thank god but he’s still unconscious for now. Antonio’s being moved to another room and Gabby doesn’t even question why Hank would want to go. After all, he’s already received the good news.

The room is pristine white and smelled of antiseptics. A bandage had been wrapped around Antonio’s head, his pale face almost matching the white sheets. He holds himself back from striding over and wrapping the man in his arms, resists the urge to touch and reassure himself that Antonio was okay as Gabby laid on the chair next to him, holding his hand.

She whispers some words in Spanish that sounded a lot like curses. Her face softened and like this, Hank can see the resemblance between the siblings. She squeezes Antonio’s hand once before getting up.

“I’m going to get more coffee do you want one?” She asks Hank. Hank nods, not trusting himself to speak. When Gabby had closed the door shut, he takes her seat. He holds Antonio’s pale hand between his, holding it like a lifeline. The relief was too much to bear. He almost lost him tonight. There’s something sobering about the thought of being painfully mortal. Hank had long accepted his death on the job, he failed to worry about what the people he cares about would feel if he’d lost his.

He doesn’t know how long he stayed like that, unaware that Gabby had already stepped back into the room while his head is bowed over Antonio’s hand gripped between his. He listens to the machine keeping track of Antonio’s heart beat while his fingers hold onto his pulse, counting it beat.

Gabby clears her throat on the doorway, two cups of coffee on her hands as she shut the door close with her feet. Hank lets go of Antonio’s hand, giving it one last squeeze before hesitantly pulling away. This thing between them is unspoken, he doesn’t even know if Antonio told his sister about them and he’d hate to be the one to tell her if Antonio isn’t ready yet. He takes the coffee from Gabby.

“Thanks,” He tells her as she settles on the side opposite him.

“No problem.” She replies.

It’s painfully awkward between them and Hank doesn’t offer anymore insight. They’ve only met a handful of times and Antonio’s always there to act as a buffer. He dreads the questions that will soon follow. He doesn’t even have an explanation why he’s at the hospital without the team. Antonio chose this moment to wake up, eyes blinking blearily at Hank and then moving to his sister’s.

“Uh,” Antonio starts as Hank moves to get the glass of water by his side. Gabby helps him sit up a little as Hank places the cup towards his lips, helping him drink. He groans in pain as he moves towards the right position. His ribs aching and he didn’t have one doubt there’d be bruises all over his chest and side. After drinking his fill, Hank pulls the cup away from Antonio and sets it gently on the table. Antonio smiles at him, like he hadn’t just gotten himself killed earlier, taking at least ten years of Hank’s life in worry.

“You fucking idiot, what were you thinking getting into an accident like that?” Gabby snaps, although it came out less sharp than she probably meant to, given Antonio’s current predisposition. Hank shares the same sentiment.

“Hey, you should look at the other guy,” Antonio says, voice raspy. His eyes are glinting in mischief as he makes light of his situation.

“I did. He’s doing way better than you are at this moment, speaking of – he tried to run away earlier. Leslie held him down while an officer went to take statements.”

Hank didn’t know that. His palm on the bed turned into a fist. And then there’s a knock on the door, taking all of their attention away as Burgess’ head pops in the doorway.

“Oh hey, you’re awake,” Burgess says, getting inside the room with a notepad on hand. “Sergeant,” She greets when she sees Voight.

Antonio smiles weakly at her.

“So, we have reason to believe that this was a targeted incident.” She says.

“What?” Gabby says, looking at her in disbelief.

“The guy isn’t intoxicated, and there’s a CCTV camera with proof that it’s premeditated. The guy isn’t talking and Roman is with him. I recognized him from one of the photos in the office upstairs that you put up a few days ago on a case.”

“So, the target was me,” Hank says. He’s on the verge of standing up when Antonio’s hand stops him on his wrist. Antonio shakes his head no.

“We’ll take him up to the station as soon as the doctors discharged him.” Burgess says apologetically. “Hey, I’m glad you’re okay.” Burgess tells Antonio. Gabby follows after Burgess to give her statements from earlier.

Antonio keeps his grip on Hank’s wrist tight, like he knows Voight will do something he’d regret later on, or well, something that Antonio would probably regret if he didn’t intervene at all. Hank lets him anyways, calming down a little.

“Come here,” Antonio urges him, tugs his wrist towards him and smiles slowly. Hank lets him pull him and he cautiously wraps his arms around the other man. He doesn’t even know how much he needed this until Antonio pulls him in a hug. He’s careful not to press harder at any of Antonio’s bruises, burying his face beneath his hair. It still smells like smoke and burnt chemical, a hint of iron from his blood and so terribly alive. Half of his forehead is covered in bandages and Hank presses a light kiss there.

Antonio rubs his back.

“Sorry,” Antonio says, voice muffled by Hank’s shirt. Hank settles one of his hand at the back of Antonio’s neck, getting comfort from the warmth.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Hank tells him. He pulls back, close enough that their breaths are mingling with each other, foreheads touching. Antonio would never admit it, but he was scared. “I’m supposed to be apologizing,” Hank says, eyes closing as he lets out a nervous chuckle. He looks at Antonio this time.

“Sorry about your car,” Antonio says. Hank grins this time, shaking his head in disbelief. He still looks worse for wear, in Antonio’s opinion. At least he’s gotten rid of the worry lines on Hank’s forehead. Hank buries his face on the crook of Antonio’s neck, sighing. Antonio lets him, rubs a hand against his back as he pulls him impossibly closer in the small bed. Neither of them is good with emotions, let alone feelings being spoken out loud. It takes a while to get the message across, but Antonio liked to think he’s getting better at reading Hank.

“Just. Give me a minute,” Hank says, tightening his grip now on Antonio’s arm, his other hand snaked across the latter in an embrace.

“We got all the time in the world,” Antonio retorts. He doesn’t know if he feels less sore because of the drugs or because of Hank’s presence. Hank’s heavy against him, breathing in his scent slowly. His hair is graying at the temples, Antonio notices. They’re both getting too old to be getting into serious life-threatening injuries anymore. “Hey, I’m good. Still in one piece, aren’t I? You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“Antonio,” Hank says breathless against his neck. Antonio ignores the way his heart leaps out of his chest, dimly aware of the monitor raising when Hank pulls back to look at him worriedly. His face flushes to his dismay.

“I’m okay, just uh,” Antonio tries to explain. He’s a grown man for _fuck’s sake_. He’s not supposed to be blushing like a teen. Well, in his defense, the only other times Hank calls him by his whole name is either in bed or reprimanding him. Hank laughs. “Stop laughing.” Antonio hisses at him. Thankfully, his heart had gone back to normal when Gabby entered the room. Hank pulls back and stands up to his side, no longer sitting on his bed.

“I’m going to check up on you later,” Hank says. If Gabby wasn’t there, he’s sure Hank would’ve pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Or his cheek. Or his lips. He tries not to feel too put out. He hadn’t told Gabby everything, but he has a feeling she knew anyways, she always knew what’s up with him from the get-go.

“Where are you going?” Antonio asks, though he knew the answer. He needs to get a phone and call Erin or Jay. Maybe Al just to stop Hank from beating up the guy. He had that look on his face, the one steeled for battle.

“To the station. Hey, don’t let your brother out of bed,” He tells Gabby to which she replies with a mock salute, smiling.

“Hank–”

Antonio sees Gabby raise a brow at him from the corner of his eyes.

“—I’ll see you later.” Hank says, cutting him off. He probably would’ve stayed if Antonio asked but Antonio’s not sure what to tell Gabby. Was he even allowed to say he was shacking up with the boss? He nods, making a mental note to borrow a phone from Gabby and call Jay. Hank will listen to him and if not, Jay can bring Erin to kick some sense in him.

Gabby stares at Antonio pointedly when Hank had left. The room silent except for the machines.

“What?”

“You shouldn’t be with that girl,” Gabby says, sighing. Antonio chokes on air. “I mean, you’re in love with your boss and as far as I’m concerned – the way he looks at you,” She trails off.

Antonio’s face softens. No wonder Erin found out.

“Oh, I doubt that,”

“Who’s this girl anyway? You haven’t even introduced us.” Gabby whined.

“You already knew her,”

“Break up with her.” Gabby says with a finality in her tone. Antonio laughs as Gabby’s lips twitched into a smile. “I’m serious,”

“I can’t. The girl is Voight.” He says without pausing a beat. He had to wonder why he thought it’d be hard to tell Gabby in first place. She’s always in his corner no matter what the stakes are.

Gabby narrows her eyes at him.

“Well, it’s Hank.” Antonio says, fidgeting in his bed.

With the most serious expression she could muster, Gabby says, “I approve.”

iii.

Jay comes down to the station to make sure Voight doesn’t kill the guy and then he brought Erin with him to make sure Voight didn’t kill him for stopping him. A sense of déjà vu hits him as he remembered the first time Antonio got injured – hell, if Antonio didn’t tell him to stop Voight, Voight would have probably killed Tulpo on the spot. He knew the things Voight got up to, knew better than Antonio because there was no way in hell was Voight going to let Antonio do some dirty work.

Jay doesn’t know if it’s because Voight doesn’t trust him enough not to be bad or he’s protecting him in some way, maybe a little bit of both. Sergeant Platt nods at him as he gives her a greeting. He would have visited Antonio in the hospital first if it wasn’t for Antonio’s urgent tone to get to Voight. Erin looked like she knew something but wouldn’t tell him what.

“Hey, is there something I need to know about Voight and Antonio?”

“Hm?” Erin replies, pretending not to hear him although she damn well did. He sighs instead. He’s always going to be forever kept in the dark when it comes to Voight. When they got near to The Cage, they heard grunts. And well, probably the sound of a fist smacking against vulnerable body parts. To his surprise, Alvin’s already there – watching the scene without flinching. He nods at them both and Jay hurries to open the cage.

Voight’s knuckles are wrapped in bandages. Which was disconcerting to look at since he always had some kind of brass knuckles or chain wrapped on his hands before beating someone within an inch of their life. This felt kind of personal.

“Antonio sent me,” Jay says, hands up in mock surrender as Voight glared at him. He steps out of the cage and pulled the bloodied bandages of his hands.

“He’s all yours,” Voight tells him, dumping the bandages in the trash. His hands aren’t bloody, so the blood was probably from the guy. Jay would hate to be on the receiving end of that fist.

Antonio wakes up to Hank pressing a kiss softly on his head. “I thought there are no more visitors past ten,” He asks him. Hank looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m Hank Voight,” He answers roughly. As if that’s explanation enough, Antonio snorts at him.

Hank removes the strap of a duffel bag from his shoulders, laying it on another chair. “I brought you some clothes. Rhodes says I can take you home in a day or two,”

Antonio nods, watching Hank slowly settle into the chair beside him. Gabby’s already gone home to her apartment with the promise of seeing him for breakfast tomorrow. She also called Laura and the kids to let them know he was okay. The chair creaks in response and Antonio quickly tugs Hank over to the bed, scooting to the side to give him some space. It’s a tight fit, considering the bed isn’t made for two.

Hank lets him, craving the intimacy.

“You should probably go home,” Antonio says, even as he arranges their position so that his back is facing Hank and wrapping Hank’s arms across his waist.

“I’m right where I want to be,” Hank says, breathing into his nape. Hank tugs him closer, their bodies flushed. Antonio couldn’t stop the forming grin in his face even if he wanted to.


End file.
